


LoVing Him Was Red

by logandeservedbetter



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandeservedbetter/pseuds/logandeservedbetter
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics based on the album Red by Taylor Swift. All LoVe, may include other ships.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. The Last Time I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first pic based on this song, but I have a lot of ideas so there should be more.

_Find myself at your door  
Just like all those times before_

I raise my hand to knock on his door. He still lives at The Grand, I checked. 

_I'm not sure how I got there  
All roads, they lead me here_

I just got back from Quantico last night. I don't even remember driving here. Did I even go to sleep last night? No. But I knew I had to see him, now I'm not so sure. He could be with someone else. Someone who makes him happy. All I do is make him miserable. 

_I imagine you are home  
In your room, all alone_

I hope he's alone. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't. I lived that once before, I don't really want to do it again, but it's worth a shot, right? 

_And you open your eyes into mine  
And everything feels better_

The second the door opens our eyes meet. It's like fate. It's epic. But I'm not so naïve that I really think it's that easy. It's never been that easy, but I still can't tear my eyes away. 

_And right before your eyes  
I'm breaking_

I don't even realize the tears are streaming down my face until he's already pulled me into his arms and into the suite and I catch a gloms of myself in a mirror. This isn't exactly how I pictured this going, then again I don't think I really pictured it at all. 

_No past, no reasons why  
Just you and me_

He just pulled me into his arms. Like no time had passed. Like we hadn't broken up. Like I'd never left. 

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

I know we need to discuss it. I don't want to leave his arms. I don't ever want this moment to end. How would I even bring it up. I guess I know he still cares about me, but how? 

_You find yourself at my door  
Just like all those times before_

I open my door to find Veronica standing there, looking up at me. I didn't even know she was home, and I definitely wasn't expecting to see her here. 

_You wear your best apology  
But I was there to watch you leave  
And all the times I let you in  
Just for you to go again  
Disappear when you come back  
Everything is better_

She's left me so many times. I don't know what I'd do if she did it again. I don't know if I would survive it. I'm about to protest, but our eyes are locked together, and she starts crying. Without even realizing What I'm doing I've wrapped her up in my arms and we're sitting on the couch as she sobs. 

_And right before your eyes  
I'm aching  
Run fast, nowhere to hide  
Just you and me_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

The whole world disappears and it's just us. I'm in his arms crying and apologizing incoherently. He's holding me, stroking my hair, and whispering that it's okay. 

_This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_

"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain about Madison. I'm sorry I just assumed the worst and stormed out. I should've let you explain. So tell me." 

"She didn't mean anything to me, I swear. I was really drunk when she showed up, she was wearing your perfume, she kept telling me she was you until I believed her. And eventually I did, because I wanted to, because I wanted you to be there instead of her. When I woke up the next morning and realized what had happened I threw up, I was completely disgusted with myself." 

"I believe you." 

_This is the last time I say it's been you all along_

"Veronica, I love you. She meant nothing to me. It's always been you. You're it for me." 

"I love you, too, Logan. I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you, and it scares me, but I broke up with Piz last night when he dropped me off from the airport. I only want you, Logan." 

_This is the last time I let you in my door  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore  
Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh  
Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

"Why can't we stop breaking each other?" 

"I don't know, Logan, but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we don't do it again." 

"Me too." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

_This is the last time I'm asking you this  
(This is the last time I'm asking you this)  
Put my name at the top of your list  
(Put my name at the top of your list)_

"You're crazy if you think I'm ever letting you go again." 

"And you're crazy if you think I'd ever want to leave." 

_This is the last time I'm asking you why  
(This is the last time I'm asking you why)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
(You break my heart)_

**"Marry me, Veronica?"**

_This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this  
This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this_

**"Yes."**


	2. All Too Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, I had writer's block. I sat down yesterday and forced myself to write this chapter to get out of that rut, so it's not great, but I didn't want to leave y'all without an update for that long so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I  
Left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you still got it in your drawer even now _

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
And I can picture it after all these days _

As the song emanates from the speakers, I contemplate changing the station, but there’s something telling me to keep listening. 

_And I know it's long gone and  
That magic's not here no more  
And I might be okay  
But I'm not fine at all  
Oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well _

It reminds me of Veronica, how I still love her. Our relationship was short and our lives were hectic, but as the world burned around us all I could see was her. She made me so happy, and at the time I really needed that, I still do; now she’s with Duncan and she hates me again, I don’t know how to make her stop. 

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me _

I think about all the summers we’ve spent together, all the sleepovers with Lilly and Duncan. I think about how even after I spent an entire year turning all of Neptune against her, she was still there for me when I needed her. 

_And I know it's long gone and  
There was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to _

I miss her. I wish I didn’t. I wish I could stop loving her. I wish she would love me. I wish she wasn’t with Duncan. I wish she would take me back. I wish I’d left the PCHers alone, but I couldn’t let them get away with almost hurting Veronica. This is about me and them, they need to leave her out of this. 

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah _

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well _

I should have explained. I shouldn’t have thrown that stupid lamp. I shouldn’t have yelled at her like I did. She was just worried about my safety, I know that now. It wasn’t all my fault, she didn’t trust me, but then again I havn’t given her many reasons to trust me over the last couple years. Still, I wish she’d realized that I wasn’t going to leave her. 

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well _

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone _

She’s different now, jaded. I don’t think I’d realized that entirely when we’d started dating, but I love her now even more than I did before Lilly. 

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah _

I have to earn her trust and win her back. I can’t live without her, and I don’t want to try. 

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well _

I can’t lose her. 

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

“A bus coming from Neptune High School has crashed on the Pacific Coast Highway, as of right now there is only one known survivor. We will update once we have more information so keep listening.” 

No. 


End file.
